


-Writing- engaged. Taking requests!

by Hazel2023, ShootysMCshootFace (Hazel2023)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 17,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel2023/pseuds/Hazel2023, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel2023/pseuds/ShootysMCshootFace
Summary: Tubbo is tired and running away sounds so nice right nowAka Tubbo reflecting on the events since the beginning in a very non-specific fashion, written by yours truly.Not 100% cannon.Criticism is appreciated!Edit: Started as just one chapter, taking requests now :)
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy, Jordan Maron & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, everything is platonic here - Relationship
Comments: 186
Kudos: 391





	1. The universe is out to get Tubbo, maybe it's jealous

Saying Tubbo was tired was an understatement, being under constant pressure would be exhausting for anyone and even more so to a 16-year-old. Much too young to be in war, much too old to ignore everything happening around them. 

It had always been him and Tommy against the world, and then the war came along. Started with a revolution against the almighty Dream himself, ended with everyone becoming paranoic, always on edge. He often wondered if that was all his life was gonna be, constantly fighting for his rights, trying to prove himself to people who refused to see his potential. 

"There is no better blind than the one who doesn't want to see."

Their loss, not his. 

And then, when Tubbo had finally given up all hope of ever being valued properly, Jschlatt came along. He overthrew Wilbur and took control of L'manberg, (Manberg now). Tubbo felt as if he had a chance to change everything, a once in a lifetime opportunity to show them what he was. But, when the time came, his position was nothing more than a joke. A way to mock Tommy and Wilbur. 

"Look, your precious friend is stuck with me, and there is nothing you can do about it. Why? because you're powerless against me"

Working constantly to earn his pride and to maintain his worth, being a double agent, and going to bed satisfied by the simple reality of being alive. Surely, this wasn't everything he lived and stood for. There had to be something more... right? He was capable of so much more, he just had to take it. 

Living under Schlatt's reign wasn't much better than living under Wilbur's, but at least Schlatt pretended to value him. Asking for his opinion, bringing him into meetings, calling him his right-hand man. Putting a cloth over one's eyes wasn't much better than the truth, but after experiencing wars first-hand, everyone would be a little fucked in the head. 

Tubbo soon fell into a rhythm. 

Yes Schlatt

I'm here Schlatt

Whatever you want Schlatt

Yes Mr. President

For the first time in his life, Tubbo felt as if someone trusted him. Tubbo wasn't dumb, he knew Schlatt suspected him of being a spy, and he was right. But the supposed president tasked him with jobs more often than not. And that was enough. If Schlatt considered him capable, that was enough. If he managed to complete the job, that was enough. And, if he smiled a bit when Schlatt praised him and occasionally ruffled his hair, no one mentioned it. 

It wasn't a surprise when he stopped showing to his meetings with Tommy. 

A few weeks pass, and Jschlatt comes up with the brilliant idea of a festival, and, who better for the job than his precious right-hand man, who proved reliable time after time.

As expected, Tubbo was ecstatic, yes, this would be his greatest piece yet. 

Dedicating every second of his day to perfect the festival, Tubbo was sure to make it a success. Niki had agreed to set a stand, Quackity had been helping him set the games, and even Eret, who held great resentment towards the current president, had agreed to come. Everything was going along to plan, so, how did all go wrong? 

The day before the festival, Tubbo barely slept, preferring to stay awake and do some finishing touches. 

How many chairs?

Do the decorations match?

Does blue go with red?

What if it starts to rain?

So, when morning came, and Schlatt found him gushing over the lighting, it was natural for the president, who had admittedly started to care about the boy, to tell him to rest. 

"I'll wake you up half an hour before the speech, don't you worry. We've planned this way too much for it to fail. My government, our government, will not leave this land with a quiet goodbye, no, we'll leave with a BOOM, having left our everlasting mark on this earth. This is only the beginning, just you wait."

Schlatt doesn't wake him up, a explosion does. 

He runs outside, still wearing clothes from the night before, unkempt hair, and without shoes. 

It's gone, everything is gone, having been blown up. 

In the middle of everything, stands Wilbur, holding a detonator in his hand. At his feet, lies Jschlatt's body. 

Everyone else has already left, whether they knew this was coming or not, matters shit right now because Jschlatt's gone and there is no one left for him here. 

It's funny to think that Schlatt always kept his promises even when it didn't matter. So, why, why is it that when he finally promises something to Tubbo, it's the one time he doesn't keep it?

Tubbo had never believed in any superior forces, but as of now, it seemed the universe was out to get him. 

So he runs, turns his back to this forsaken land and never looks back. 

Maybe the Captain would let him stay with him for a while. 

And huh, would you look at that, they did go out with a boom didn't they?


	2. Perhaps I didn't know him as well as I thought I did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's pov of Tubbo skipping meetings. 
> 
> For: Idunnowhatimdoinghere3

Tommy had been through a lot in his 16 years of life, so a war was simply one more thing added to the pile. His life had never been about staying in one place, always moving around, learning how to fight and fend off for himself in the wilderness. 

There weren't many constants in his life, but, the one thing that remained the same throughout the years was Tubbo. It was always the two of them, whether it was bickering, hunting, building, fighting, or chasing bees. 

So when Tubbo didn't show up to their scheduled meeting, it made Tommy anxious. Why wasn't he there? A part of him wondered if Schlatt had found out about Tubbo being a spy, but another part of him brushed it off as Tubbo just forgetting. It happened a lot. He'd apologize in the next meeting and they'd continue as if nothing had happened. 

But Tubbo didn't show up the next week. 

Or the one after that either. 

Wilbur had warned him not to go close to "Manberg" as that sorry excuse for a president renamed it, but when it came to Tubbo, it was worth investigating. Maybe he'd have to make a grave when he got back, or maybe, he'd find him half-asleep, drowned in paperwork. Whichever it was, he needed to know. 

He walked all the way there, as riding a horse would've been too loud. The easiest part was sneaking into Tubbo's house, as it was situated on the outskirts of the nation. The worrying part was that Tubbo wasn't home. 

Maybe he moved...? Or was he with his bees? 

He checked the bees, nothing there. 

Niki's bakery? Nothing there

Eret's castle, also nothing. 

The sun was starting to rise when he finally caught a glimpse of his friend. 

Not what he expected. 

Schlatt and Tubbo were talking right outside the White House. 

Tubbo was showing him some sort of document while the goat-man had him trapped in a sideways hug. Was Tubbo... a traitor? Surely not, they had worked way too hard in the past for Tubbo just to thrown everything away.  
Nono, this was the reason Tubbo wasn't showing up to the meetings! Schlatt was keeping an eye on him at all times, which means he couldn't leave Manberg! 

Wilbur had been wrong all this time, telling Tommy he couldn't trust Tubbo. What was he thinking?

But, looking back at Tubbo, he has never seen him smile this way. It was always a shy smile with unmoving eyes. This smile... this smile was genuine. It was big, shiny and his whole face reflected it. Even Tubbo's usually expressionless eyes appeared to be shining. 

Had Tubbo learned to act? When?

A part of Tommy already knew the truth, the rational part did. But, some other part of him refused to believe his friend had betrayed him. 

"Wilbur, you should've seen how good Tubbo's gotten at acting"

Weeks pass, not another meeting. 

Tommy stopps bothering in showing up. 

"If he doesn't have time for me, then I don't have time for him either". 

And then Wilbur goes insane. Talking about how if he can't have L'manberg no one can, cuz "I founded this nation, Tommy! And these ungrateful fucks, they don't realize they'de be nothing without me!"

He runs to the only place he's ever experienced comfort in, but, that place, has moved along with the wind. 

Tubbo has no interest in helping him anymore, and the only person he can turn for help is unstable. 

He has nowhere to go, no one to trust, and no goal. And, when he finally stops to reflect on what may have caused Tubbo to renounce to their bond, he wonders how Tubbo dealt with the feelings of abandonment and despair all these years. 

And maybe, just maybe, he understands his friends' emotionless eyes a bit better. 

-Tommyinnit was blown up by Wilbursoot-


	3. The fog finally lifts, too bad it's too late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wilbur becoming sane and figuring out what he did to L’manburg. 
> 
> For: Idunnowhatimdoinghere3

The deed was done. Dream had accepted him as his vessel and Wilbur had not failed. 

There was a giant hole in the stage area, just where Jschlatt had been speaking minutes ago. In fact, the goat man’s body lied just a few meters away from him. Having been caught in the explosion, his corpse was half-burnt. 

Even if he had survived, Wilbur doubts he would’ve been able to keep ruling with his deteriorated condition. 

Actually, this meant Wilbur was president once again, having come second in the election. Legally, Quackity would take over, but the man was nowhere to be seen, and he probably wouldn’t appear for the next few months. 

The original plan was to end both Schlatt and Quackity with the explosion, but the later was standing outside the explosion range when Wilbur pressed the button. Oh well, it's not like Quackity would do anything. The guy was at best scarred for life, at worse, well, dead. Even though he wasn’t at the heart of the explosion, he had gotten hurt. 

Lots of people had gotten hurt. 

But they would be treated no problem, only the ex-president had died after all. 

He and Tommy would relaunch their party and would continue as if this dark period had never happened. The people would abide to their rules and would live happily ever after.

Ironic isn’t it? Despite all odds being against him, he still managed to go through with his plan. Of course, he’d need the people to rebuild the walls but for the time being, it would be best to give them a speech. Promote unity once again. The microphone had been blown away in the explosion, so Wilbur's voice would have to suffice. 

“Alright everyone! Gather round, we’re in control once again! Schlatt’s oppressive government in no more!”

“Everyone?”

Where was everyone? He knew Tommy was here, and Tubbo also had to be around somewhere. (He was still suspicious of the boy). 

Niki should be in her bakery

She wasn’t. 

Eret is definitely in his castle

He isn’t. 

Hbomb?

Nowhere to be seen

Had everyone left? Where was Dream and Karl and the rest of them? Why was he the only one in L’manburg? 

Tommy…? 

Fundy…?

Had they left too? 

No, they wouldn’t. Wilbur refused to believe his little brother and his son would leave him like that. Not after everything they’ve been through. Not after fighting for this long. 

He finds Fundy crouched over Tommy’s body. A hole and a shovel lie to their side. 

Fundy’s sobs bring Wilbur back to the present. 

The fog covering his mind lifts and he takes a look around. 

Had he done this? Why did everything smell of smoke? Why was everything burning? And why was Fundy crying over Tommy’s body?

“Fundy? Son? Whatcha doing?”

The fox hybrid turns around, but contrary at Wilbur believed, his eyes don’t show sadness nor remorse. They show anger. 

“How could you? He was a child, much too young to be involved in all of this and, you… you bring him in. Knowing perfectly how much he trusted you! His brother, his protector. He thought you’d never hurt him. Unbelievable”

Wilbur watches his son turn around and walk away. 

“Finish burying him yourself.” 

And so he does, he cries and weeps and curses. 

The next few weeks come and go. 

Niki visits him, saying that she loves him (let’s keep it platonic) but she can’t stay. She’s leaving with Tubbo to Mianite. God knows what that is. 

She says she’s never coming back,

And Wilbur has never felt so lost in his entire life.


	4. Niki and Tubbo sitting on a tree, h-u-g-g-i-n-g

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki finds Tubbo running away, she decides to join him. 
> 
> Also, the Captain makes an appearance. 
> 
> No one requested this one but I wanted to expand on Tubbo running away and joining the Captain.

They had been walking for a while. Niki watches as Tubbo goes down the hill, falls halfway, and rolls the rest of the way down. 

He doesn't get up for a while. Niki sits beside him.

Saying she was worried was an understatement. 

She thought about Wilbur, and how he didn’t seem himself. How his eyes were clouded and foggy as if he wasn’t really there. She thought about Quackity, and how haunted he had looked when the explosion happened. (Even if she didn't want to admit it, she had grown fond of the vice-president). She thought about Eret and how he told her he couldn’t come with. 

“I promised Fundy I wouldn’t leave him to deal with his father alone.” 

She had insisted they could both come, but he had refused profusely. “I really can’t Niki, I wish I could, but I can’t.”

In the end, it was only the two of them. And it probably would stay like that for a long, long time. Of course, they were heading to Mianite, and the Captain would be there but, it’s a lengthy endeavor. After all this time, Niki hadn’t dared to ask how Tubbo had come across the Ianitee. And even more confusing, how he had managed to befriend him. Tubbo had become quite secretive during Schlatt's time as governor. But then again, hadn't they all? 

She had always known Tubbo wrote letters, and occasionally received one back. She hadn’t known who Tubbo wrote to until three days ago when she had caught Tubbo sleeping in the middle of nowhere. 

“Tubbo, you’re alive! What are you doing here? Where are you going?”

He had invited her to sit and told her he had written to the Captain a couple of months back, asking that in case things went wrong in L’manburg if he and Tommy could go a stay with him. Only then had she dared ask something. 

“If you don’t mind me asking Tubbo, who is this captain you speak of?”

She knew the legends of the man who killed the darkness in the name of his lady. The man who had murdered gods and ended kingdoms. The man who’s loyalty is so strong that not even the death of his god could make his faith waver. 

She just didn’t know they were true. Or that he was alive. 

Niki wasn’t blind, she saw how the boy’s eyes sparkled when he talked about him. How he described him as the very god who the Captain swore to serve. 

At least he’s happy. 

She can’t help but feel jealous. Having someone to rely on has always been something of comfort to her. Not having to carry all the weight. 

After finding Tubbo, she had made him promise to stay there whilst she bid goodbye to everyone. 

He did wait. 

She doesn’t want to admit it, but she thinks of Wilbur more often than not. 

She thinks of Tommy, and how he passed his lasts months in a constant war. 

She thinks of all the suffering each and every single one of them has passed through

And she considers herself lucky. 

They reach the shore, and Tubbo crafts a boat. And he rows, day and night for weeks. He often wonders if he’s lost his sense of direction, but then, he looks at the sea and he gets a feeling of safety and satisfaction. Ianite is guarding him. So he continues. 

He’s never been dumb; he sees the looks Niki shoots him. And he knows she pities him. But Tubbo has never liked being pitied, and so, he ignores it. It’s better to pretend than to acknowledge. The Captain has told him multiple times that it’s not true. And the Captain is a wise man, his experience coming with age and wars, but if Tubbo is certain of one thing, is that pretending is not healthy, but it’s easier. 

And easier is always the answer.

(Someday, when he’s older, he’ll think back to this moment, and realize how foolish he was)

One night as any other, he dreams about how he met the Captain. How it was completely based on luck. And of how lucky he is to be able to call the Ianitee his friend and not by a far stretch, his parental figure. 

The Captain has never really been there in presence, but he writes back. He shows he cares, and he shows he’d do anything for Tubbo. 

That’s all he needs, really. 

One day as any other, Niki screams land. 

Tubbo shoots up and looks, and there is, in fact, land. If they hurry up, they might reach the shore by sundown. 

They’re exhausted when finally get off the godforsaken boat, but the look of joy on the Captain’s face when he notices them is priceless. 

He’s quickly pulled into a hug, and he can’t help but sink in the embrace. God had he missed this. 

He doesn’t fail to notice the look of despair on Niki shoots him. 

They’re invited into the house. They’re served dinner, and they’re sent to sleep. 

Not once does the Captain question Niki’s presence. 

Not once does Tubbo make an effort to present her. 

Not once does Niki make a move to introduce herself. 

They are both too tired for formalities, and the Captain understands. 

When the morning comes, they’re offered breakfast. Tubbo takes it immediately, Niki hesitates. She’s never been one to accept gifts. (Only that these are not gifts)

Tubbo isn’t dumb, he knows how Niki feels like an outsider. How she feels she doesn’t belong in this makeshift family he has with the Captain. He knows she’s stubborn, and that even if he talks to her, her mind will not relent. 

But Tubbo is stubborn too, and he will not rest until Niki lets go of L’manburg and starts living in the present. 

They’re both hurt, but they can and will heal. Together.


	5. He was never meant to see it, so why did destiny show him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cows 
> 
> I swear it's not crack.
> 
> Angst with a bit of comfort.

Cows, well, animals, in general, were nice, but cows. They didn’t judge, they just stared; occasionally munching on some grass. Simple animals. 

Sometimes he wishes he was a cow. 

But other times he’s glad to have met the people he has met. He’s glad to have spent time with them and he’s glad to have formed friendships. Even for the short time they lasted. 

Everyone had left already. 

Hbomb running back home.

Quackity having been seen last at the explosion. (He’s probably dead, not a big loss either way.)

Tommy was dead. (That- was a big loss)

Niki and Tubbo had left for another land. (Too bad they couldn’t get the boy his precious Moobloom, but they’re safe- probably.)

It was only Eret, the remnants of Wilbur and him. 

Strangely enough, he wasn’t alone. He could’ve sworn Eret would’ve left the first chance he got. 

But he didn’t. 

“What type of friend would I be if I abandoned you, and even worse, left you with him?”

He couldn’t even say his name without getting queasy. 

He couldn’t bring himself to face him, and so, Eret was the one taking care of, well, his “father”. The man had been broken beyond repair. Not only had his land been taken from him, but his sanity as well. 

By two different people. 

He firmly believed the last straw was killing Tommy. 

Nowadays Wilbur’s eyes seemed distant as if he wasn’t really there, or so Eret told him. 

Dream had come by once, took one look at his former opponent, turn around, and told them he and the other two would be leaving. 

Coward, couldn’t face his own creation. 

He knows he’s a hypocrite, but he can’t bring himself to care. 

They’ve all lost so much. 

Tubbo, half his soul. 

Eret, his so desired peace. 

Niki, her closest friend. 

Wilbur, his mind. 

Fundy, his family. 

He knows he shouldn’t pity himself, but he can’t help but feel as if he took the brunt of the fall. 

The plane had always been unstable, he knew that much. It wasn’t expected for it to crash and burn so quickly. 

Admittedly, he had found a safe place in L’manburg. Bickering with Tommy, toying with Tubbo, hunting with Eret. 

Simpler times. Ironically, just months ago. 

Chaos can break free in a matter of minutes. He knows because he’s seen it first-hand. 

A hand touches his shoulder. 

“Fundy? It’s getting late, we should go back inside.”

He gets up and walks back down the hill with Eret. 

Sometimes he wishes he was a cow. 

But then again, having Eret by his side makes it all so much better. 

He can only hope it goes up from here. But the universe has never liked him much. 

Destiny hasn't either.


	6. Actions have consequences, sometimes you don’t see them till the end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream pov
> 
> I don't know what I'm doing anymore, please leave requests.

It had started as a joke. It was never supposed to go this far. 

A revolution had sounded so dumb at the moment. He had never even considered the possibility of losing. 

They say a person can’t change in a matter of weeks. But Dream looks back on his past self from days ago and thinks "how foolish was I". 

He doesn't recognize himself

He had grown up fighting. 

Strategy, skill, stealth, all necessary elements. 

Never underestimate your opponent they said. But he forgot. 

Years of never being beaten had finally got to him, and in the moment he most needed them, he failed to use his teachings. 

If only he had remembered. Maybe all this mess could’ve been avoided. 

He notices L’manburgs strength in numbers much too late; they’ve secured their victory, or so they believe. 

Dream has always known he’s a hypocrite, so he doesn’t care when he starts calling the L’manbergians prideful. They are all stuck in their war plans, can’t let their ego get hurt. 

Too bad Dream can’t either. 

He notices the moment it starts. The discontent on his face, the jealous glances, the raw need for power in his eyes. 

It takes one to know one. Dream knows Eret is power-hungry because he sees himself in him. 

L’manburg can’t provide Eret with what he needs, with what he wants, and so, he strikes a deal. 

Dream plays his cards well, L’manberg does the same. But Dream has an ace under his sleeve, a Hail Mary play if you will. L’manberg doesn’t. 

And that is the difference between Dream and Wilbur. Dream has been taught well, “War is a versatile art, you need to be ready to change strategies and even bargain with the enemy if necessary." 

Nothing comes without sacrifice. Wilbur’s focus on defeating Dream will be his very doom. He should’ve focused on the well-being of his soldiers as well. 

Dream knows how to play the game, Wilbur doesn’t. War is so much more than battle and strategy, it’s a mental game, it requires concentration and stability. Whoever collapses first loses. 

The riskiest part of a war isn't dying, it's losing yourself.

Dream has always been stable, clever, and smart, Wilbur has always been a fool with goals too high to reach. 

This wasn’t war, war requires two equal sides. This, this is an adult massacring a child much too innocent for his own good. 

Eret accepts. No surprise there. 

A man on the inside is just what Dream needs, he’s glad to have one. 

L’manberg falls quickly after that. All of them much too trusting to see the sword behind their backs. Expected; two children, a dreamer, and his naïve son. They were never meant to win, much less start the rebellion. 

When the time comes, Tommy proposes a duel. Dream takes one look at the kid and accepts. He’s never considered himself a peculiarly cruel man, but he’d give anything to keep that false hope in the child’s eyes for just one more second. The more you know. 

Tommy loses, shot after resurfacing from the water. And, if Dream wasn’t convinced of the universe following his wishes before, he sure is now. 

The kid keeps trying. Dream respects his determination. 

He never really cared for the land, and so he accepts the disks. The look of despair in Tommy’s eyes after he accepts the offer makes it all so much worth it. 

You get what you deserve, it’s never been truer in history than in that moment. 

He considers everything is done, no more chaos, they can finally keep peace. 

He didn’t take into account Wilbur’s need for disaster. 

Wilbur didn’t take into account Schlatt’s obsession with power. 

Both terrible miscalculations, both bring terrible consequences. 

Tommy and Wilbur are banned from their own land. Dream can’t help but feel powerless. He’s never felt this way before, and he won’t stay this way for long. 

He waits, George and Sapnap beg him to take action, but he needs to wait for the right moment to strike. The pressure will drive the former president insane, he knows, and so, he waits. 

And waits and keeps waiting. 

Tommy runs to L’manberg seeking Tubbo. He's screaming something about having nowhere else to go, and Dream realizes the moment to strike has come. 

A last effort to keep control. 

Wilbur asks him for TNT, and he provides it. The universe truly does love him. 

Tommy dies in the explosion, so does the goat. Tubbo and Niki run and Eret and Fundy stay. 

He visits Wilbur. Sees him once, and turns around. He’s never considered himself a fool, but at this moment he becomes aware of how far his pride had lead him. 

He never meant for this to happen, if he had been in control this wouldn’t have happened. But his ego has always been stronger than his logic. 

And only now does he realize that it’s time to leave. It had been time to leave months ago. 

This land had had chaos waiting to happen since the beginning, and he had only added to the fire. 

He always thought he was playing the universe, turns out the universe was playing him. 

Destiny had never loved him. Misery had.

He had never been fighting Wilbur, or L'manberg, no, he had always been fighting himself, his fate, from the very beginning. 

They say people can't change in a matter of weeks, but Dream looks at his past self, and questions how didn't he realize he had never been in control. 

You can be your worst enemy; Dream knows because he is his worst enemy.


	7. Canon is nonexistent, let’s hope the timeline doesn’t break (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tommy and Tubbo get sent back in time after the festival, only that they’re paranoid and only trust each other.  
> For: Jade
> 
> I'm going to be dividing this into two parts cuz I wanted to redact both their deaths and their time in the past.
> 
> Also, this doesn't follow the storyline I've been building, it's more cannon like but not really.

Tubbo has never been shot by fireworks before, he can say it’s very different than being shot by arrows. 

Arrows don’t explode, fireworks do. 

Arrows don’t burn, fireworks do. 

Arrows don’t send you flying, fireworks do. 

It hurts; Tubbo has been injured multiple times before. It’s never been this bad. 

And he knows, he knows the moment he closes his eyes he won’t open them again. 

Strangely enough, he’s ok with that. Yes, he’s lived a short time, 16 years only, but he’s made use of his time. 

He’s fought wars, he’s proven himself multiple times and he’s met people worth meeting. 

He thinks of Tommy, and for a second he feels regret. But then he remembers, they’re both gonna die here. 

He thinks of Niki, Eret, and The Captain, the only people who would probably miss him. 

“They’ll move on”

The Captain has his friends and Niki and Eret have each other. 

“They’ll get over it”

He closes his eyes for the last time. 

“Yeah, I’ve seen what there is to see”. 

He never wakes up

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Techno shoots the first firework and Tommy screams. 

Techno shoots the second and Tommy is already attacking him. 

But there has never been a match for Techno, Tommy is no exception. 

He’s left on the stage, bleeding out. His leg had an arrow lodged in it, but the real worry is the sword in his abdomen. 

He’s sliping in and out of consciousness, occasionally he hears Wilbur screaming. 

Someone’s holding him

“Tommy! Keep your eyes open Tommy! Talk to me!”

He tries, he really does, but he’s so tired; and sleeping sounds so nice right now. 

“Niki?”

“Yeah?”

“Keep an eye on Wilbur for me.”

“I… yeah, yeah I will.”

“Thank you.”

He gets his only concern out of his chest. Tubbo’s dying, Techno betrayed him, he’s only got Wilbur left. Niki will do a good job. She’s kind and loving, perfect for handling a crazy man. 

Perhaps it’ll be a bit too much. She’ll be fine regardless. 

His lungs are closing in, or so it feels like. 

He takes his last breath. 

There are no strings left unattached. 

He lets go and loses awareness. 

TommyInnit is no more.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Tubbo shoots up from the ground he was lying in. His arms are covered in burns, so is his chest. They hurt. 

Why is he alive? 

He makes a move to stand up but is tackled to the ground.

“Tubbo? You’re alive! We’re alive!”

“Tommy?”

They look at each other. 

They’re just outside L’manberg. 

There are walls around L’manberg. 

“Uh Tommy? Did they rebuild the walls?”

“Uh, Tubbo? Why are there two of you?”

He looks at the very entrance, and sure enough, there he was. A bee following him around. 

“Spins”

“Tubbo, I don’t think this is right.”

“Did we… did we time travel? How?” “I don’t know anything more than you do”

“Should we go there?”

“They’ll kill us on sight”

“Then what do we do?”

“I… I don’t know”

“We should go down, worst case scenario we die again.”

“-Sigh- Ok, let’s go. Remember big T, we can only trust each other.”

They walk side by side; Tubbo leans on Tommy for support. 

The other Tubbo spots them first. 

He yells for Wilbur to come. 

They can only hope this goes better than the last time. 

Their fate doesn’t depend on them anymore. Tommy believes he’s never been so scared before. Not even while dying. 

Tubbo clutches his hand like a lifeline. Tommy can’t blame him. 

He’s gonna get Tubbo out of this mess alive. No matter what. 

He promises himself to keep logic over his heart. 

And for the first time in his (two) lives, he grabs Tubbo’s hand just as hard. 

He needs all the support he can get. 

He’ll grab it from wherever it comest. 

He’s never been so desperate before. 

He’s lost himself. 

He’ll try to keep Tubbo unchanged.


	8. Death is permanent, so why is Tommy here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tommy reincarnates as a fire fairy.  
> For: Charm0n
> 
> It didn't turn out as expected, I included wayy too much mianite; so if you want another version that sticks more to the prompt please do tell me!

Being blown up by TNT had never been the way Tommy expected to die. He was supposed to have an epic leave. Fighting in the field, sacrificing himself so everyone else is safe, saving somebody from a fire. The ways heroes die you know. 

You don’t get to pick the way you die; he knows that now. 

You don’t get to pick whether you become a hero or not, he knows that now. 

You don’t get to pick whether you reincarnate or not, he knows that now. 

He never accepted. 

Angrec, or whatever the bitch-ass-deity was called saw him once and decided Tommy didn’t get to rest, no. He had to go out again. 

If someone had told Tommy he would reincarnate one day, he would’ve laughed in front of their face. 

But now, looking at his restored tiny body, he would’ve still laughed. He had to be dreaming, surely, this wasn’t what the rest of his years were gonna be. Stuck in fairy form, unable to communicate properly because of his tiny windpipe. 

At least he could burn shit with his hands. 

He searches for L’manberg and finds that everyone, but three people had left. 

Apparently, Wilbur had had a breakdown after killing him, -deserved-

He searches for Tubbo cuz, if he’s going to have another chance at life then the first thing to do is apologize to his friend. 

He has no idea if he’s alive, but he never saw him in the afterlife so there’s hope. 

He searches for months. 

During this time, he finds he can talk to ghosts. 

More disconcerting, he finds Schlatt’s been following him. 

He spends his days talking with Schlatt. Turns out the Goat wasn’t as bad as he seemed. He did banish him from his home, and he still hasn’t apologized, but it’s better than talking to other fairies. 

The creatures were truly evil; with nothing left to lose, they terrorized children and villages. Burning, freezing, or drowning them. 

He considered himself a rebel yes, not evil. 

One should only haunt those who deserve to be haunted. 

Truly made him wonder what the reasoning behind reincarnating was. Why did these people get another chance and not the noble souls? Was this some sort of punishment?

After a while he started listening to rumors. 

Supposedly, his friend and Niki had run away to a faraway land. Water fairies tried to stop them by drowning them but another force, much stronger than them, prevented them from doing anything 

His mind went back to his time in the afterlife. Three gods, One good, one evil, and one neutral. Two boys one girl. 

The lady, Ianite he recalls, goddess of the ocean and the end. She’s probably protecting his friend, but… why?

He keeps searching, but it’s impossible to tell if he’s close or not. He’s burnt down entire forests to make the path easier. Nothing works. 

Finally, as a last resort, he prays. For weeks nothing, Schlatt tells him to stop; but he keeps on praying. 

One noon, he hears a woman’s voice

“Boy, follow the waves.”

And he does, he flies for a long time. Almost falls into the sea twice, but Jschlatt keeps him awake telling him stories of pirates and princesses. 

He’s half-asleep when he makes it. 

Collapsing in the first branch he finds; sleeps for 2 days straight. 

Tubbo’s voice wakes him up. He’s yelling at another person. 

“You’ll never defeat me Captain!”

“With how you’re holding that sword you won’t land a single hit!”

Perking up he sees Niki in the clearing cheering Tubbo on as he fights another man in a red coat. A zombie stands in the shade of a tree, he’s laughing and yelling. 

He knows the legend. Everyone does. 

One day, he’ll make it up to his friend, for now, he’s content just being able to see him. 

Tommy flies around some more, there are houses everywhere. 

He visits the temples and thanks the lady. 

Tommy realizes the reasoning behind reincarnation. 

These people need to finish something. 

He’s sure to make a mental note to thank Angrec once he’s back. 

He burns some more shit down, attacks some pillagers nearby, and learns how to fly properly. 

Schlatt watches him from afar with a half-smile. 

Being dead has never been more fun. 

Being a fairy has never been so cool.

Tommy takes his time to think his words through. 

Maybe, for once, one of them can have a happy ending. 

They do.


	9. Canon is nonexistent, let’s hope the timeline doesn’t break (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tommy and Tubbo get sent back in time after the festival, only that they’re paranoid and only trust each other.  
> For: Jade

Wilbur never came at the past Tubbo’s aid. 

His voice shook as he screamed louder, but nothing happened. 

Tommy couldn’t help the wince that followed. Had it always been this way for his friend?

He didn’t have much time to wonder as a small shaky voice spoke up. 

“Who… who are you?”

“I’m you but from the future! And as you can see, it sucks!”

Tommy hadn’t taken much time to look at his friend, but now that he did, he noticed the burns etched across his skin, the scars along his face and the haunting emptiness in his eyes. 

Quite a contrast to the boy in front of him. 

“Can you take us to Wilbur?”

Tubbo snaps his gaze to him.

“Tommy, it’d be best if we don't interfere with the timeline…”

“We’re here for a reason, whether this is permanent or not we should make use of it.”

“I don’t think this a good idea big man.”

“Do you trust me?”

~º~

“So you’re telling me these two are from the future?”

“Yes! Wilbur, look at their scars!”

“Well, excellent, this revolution just turned into a child’s play! We’ll be able to avoid each and every single attack!”

“No”

Wilbur stares at them silently. His eyes shifting in something between angry and confused. 

Tommy wonders how he never noticed Wilbur’s lack of sanity until the end. 

“Why?”

“You need to abandon the revolution, it’s the beginning of the end.”

“Is this why you’re both so… scarred?”

“Kind of, we died.”

Some sort of regret flashes through Wilbur’s eyes, and for a second Tommy thinks he’s convinced him. But then the war general resurfaces and takes control once again. 

“There is no war without sacrifices.”

“Wilbur! How can you say that?”

Tommy doesn’t think he’s ever seen Tubbo so terrified before, even if it’s the past Tubbo. 

The door opens. 

“Is this how little you care about us? We’re just pawns to you, aren’t we?”

Tommy doesn’t remember ever being so skinny. 

“Tommy I…”

“Don’t even bother.”

He turns around and slams the door. Wilbur runs after him; and once again they’re left with the past Tubbo. 

“Is it painful?”

“What?”

“Dying, is it painful?”

“Depends, it’s easier to let go if you left everything in order.”

“Huh”

He stares at them, and for once, Tubbo recognizes fear in his eyes. Having one’s fate sealed ain’t no fun. 

“You can stay with me if you’d like.”

Tommy and Tubbo share a look and have a silent conversation. 

“We can only trust each other.” 

Tubbo frowns. Tommy answers. 

“We’d rather not.”

~º~

They build a makeshift house just outside the walls. It’s not much. Very small and flammable. But it somehow feels safer than being inside L’manberg. 

Someone knocks on the door. How many times has Tubbo heard that knock pattern before?

He doesn’t have to open it to know Dream is at the other side of the door. 

“Dream! Come on in!”

The door opens, and in fact, a very disconcerted Dream enters. 

“How did you know?”

He doesn’t answer. 

Tommy is seating on a bed, shockingly still. He has an iron ax to the side. 

He’s ready to attack. 

“What happened to you? Why are you so messed up?”

They don’t answer. 

“Ok well, uh, apparently Wilbur thinks you come from the future…?”

They answer. 

“We do.” “Get out.”

Tubbo leaves what he’s doing, shoots a worried look at Tommy, and then takes a glance at Dream. 

“Please leave”. 

He does. 

~º~

They watch the revolution happen from afar. 

Nothing changes. 

Both sides try to get them to engage in combat. 

They don’t. 

The election comes, and they make their move. 

~º~

They know where Schlatt will enter from, and so, the design a trap. 

With the help of the opposing party, Swag 2020, they spawn trap the goat man. 

Tommy is still wary of them. He keeps a netherite ax on him at all times. 

Tubbo keeps away from anyone but Tommy, he flinches when fireworks blow and can’t help but wonder if Tommy is truly who he says to be. 

No one questions why where Tubbo and Tommy helping the other side. 

All of them are way too gullible. 

Schlatt never makes it to the stage. 

He never becomes president.

And yet, Tommy can’t help but feel as if something is missing. 

He digs a bunker just in case. 

~º~

Their counterparts confront them one day, asking what they had changed. 

They didn’t manage to get in talking distance before Tommy and Tubbo were running. 

Tubbo has a panic attack that night. Tommy swears he’ll anyone who provokes a reaction like that from him again. 

~º~

The past Tommy and Wilbur continue ruling over L’manberg. 

Wilbur goes insane either way. 

Niki spots them one day. 

She asks them to run away with her. 

“I know you probably don’t trust me, but please, I already have the other two. I need to keep you safe.”

Tubbo has never been able to deny Niki anything. 

So they run. 

~º~

It’s weird at first. They’re paranoid and don’t trust their alters. 

Eventually, they sink into a rhythm. 

They build another town, everyone has their own house except Tubbo, 

He lives with Tommy. 

~º~

They never truly heal, but they get their happy ending. 

It was always meant to be, if not in their original world then another. 

For the first time in a long while Tubbo smiles. 

Tommy can’t help but mirror him.


	10. I don’t remember adopting; not that I’m complaining.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tubbo and Captain, interactions  
> For: peterstarkjr
> 
> This is going to be like a series of interactions I can imagine them having, they’ll be in the same universe unless stated otherwise. 
> 
> If you’d like to see more, you can request a second part and even include ideas of your own!

\- First impressions

The first time the Captain met Tubbo was on a temple. His lady had sent him to explore the build, saying it held some sort of magical stone she needed. 

Unsurprisingly, it was infested with darkness. 

Navigating through the dark tunnels wasn’t easy, sticking to the left wall doesn’t work. 

He took a wrong turn and collided with a much smaller figure. 

Taking his balance sword out, the soft glow provided him with the silhouette of another body. 

“You shouldn’t be here.”

The figure cocked his head to the side. 

“You’re here too.” 

The voice didn’t sound older than 15. 

“Yeah, well, I was sent here. You should really turn back around; the place is full of darkness.”

“I know it’s dark, that’s why I can’t turn back.”

“I don’t think you get it, the darkness is an entity, an antigod if you will.”

“Oh. I still can’t get out though.”

The child ended up following him for the next hour while he searched for the relic. Eventually, he got tired and ended up on the Captain’s back. 

~º~

\- Getting to know you. 

The kid had been following for a few weeks now. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t gotten attached. He was always smiling and asking questions. 

-Like a ball of sunshine-

Apparently, he was searching for his friend. They had gotten assaulted and had separated during the escape. That’s how he ended up in the temple. 

“And ooooo, have you ever tried… Captain? They’re back.”

He changes his gaze from Tubbo to where the boy's looking; four dudes double the Captain’s size stand there, swords out and advancing towards them 

He takes out his sword, blessed by his lady, the bandits stand no chance. 

\------

He drives his sword through the last robber. They’ll respawn eventually. 

“You ok?”

“Yeah! Gosh Captain you’re so awesome!”

He chuckles and ruffles the boy’s hair. Tubbo smiles. 

He really hopes he doesn’t have to let go soon. 

~º~

\- Bows and swords. 

They’d been walking for a while, or, more accurately, the Captain had been walking for a while with a half-asleep Tubbo on his back. 

He was supposed to head to his lady’s temple as soon as he obtained the stone, but he couldn’t leave his duckling alone in the middle of nowhere. So now, they were heading towards Tubbo’s hometown, where his friends and family would be waiting for him. 

He’d been missing for months now, they’re probably worried sick. 

He knows it’s selfish, but he wishes they could go back to Mianite together. 

“Captain…can you teach me how to fight?”

He stops walking. 

“You don’t know how to fight?”

“No”

“And whoever takes care of you let you go outside?”

“Yeah”

They set up camp for the night. He’ll teach him how to fight when the sun rises. 

\-----

The next four days are spent trying to correct Tubbo’s stand and welding technique. 

Eventually, he gets the hang of it.

Next up is the bow. That takes a bit more time. But they can’t stay put forever, so they keep going. He’ll finish teaching him on the way. 

~º~

\- A goodbye has never hurt this much. 

Three months after they originally met, they make it to their destination. Once again Tubbo is perched on the Captain’s back. 

It’s about sunrise when he first sets foot in the town. Tubbo gets off and starts walking. 

He follows. 

They don’t make it much farther cuz Tubbo is immediately tackled by a blonde boy. 

He sees Tubbo smile, and his heart grows a little more. 

He’ll be fine. 

Probably. 

They make eye contact, the Captain smiles and salutes him. Tubbo promises he’ll write. 

It’s not the same as having you in person, he thinks. 

“Sure thing bud.” 

He misses the tears in the boy’s eyes. 

~º~

\- A letter is the best gift one can receive. 

He makes it back to his tower quickly after that. Tom greets him with a scream. 

“We’ve been looking for you!”

“I know.”

He leaves the stone in the temple just as requested. His lady appears and hugs him. 

He sinks in the embrace. 

He’s never cried before. 

It may be time to start. 

\---

Weeks pass until he receives the first note. A bottle with a badly drawn smiley face on it. 

He doesn’t need to open it to know who sent it. 

He smiles. 

They’ll both be fine, there was never an official goodbye after all.


	11. I don't know what to call this chapter, please leave suggestions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wilbur sees The Captain and Tubbo together and is reminded of him and Tommy.  
> For: ViolentVioletEye
> 
> Tubbo needs to go back for his bees, The Captain and Wilbur have a bit of a clash. 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos btw! I love all of you🧡

When Niki and Tubbo showed up, he expected them to be traumatized and never want to go back. Based on what the letters said they lived under oppression and constant war. 

Which is why he never anticipated Tubbo asking him to go back to L’manberg with him.

“Do you not like it here?”

“Oh, it’s not that Captain, I left my bees there in my hurry to get out. 

The kid wanted to go back to that hellish nation for his bees…?

“Are you sure they’re still alive?”

“I’m sure Eret has been feeding them.”

They agreed to embark the next morning. 

Niki was to stay. 

“I don’t want to go back there Tubbo.”

He didn’t force her to, what sort of being would he be if he did?

They took the Captain’s ship, Tubbo had made a move for his flimsy boat but was instantly pulled back. 

“It’s faster.”

It was; they had reached land in a matter of two days when it had taken Tubbo a total of weeks to go the other way around. 

Getting off the ship, he noticed how Tubbo had barely eaten during the ride. He’d have to work on that. 

He follows the boy all the way over to the town. 

After a few days, the builds finally show in the distance. 

They start running. 

~º~

The bees were very well intact. This “Eret” had done a good job apparently. 

Tubbo puts leashes on all of them and started going down the stairs. He doesn’t get far. 

A man, much taller than both of them stands by the entrance. His eyes look crazed and lost, his hair is unkempt and there are blisters on his skin. 

He’s holding a sword. 

“Wilbur…?”

The man looks directly at his duckling, and he knows, he knows he won’t hesitate to attack.

He takes his own sword out. Tubbo gets behind him.

He’s always been a pacifist, never attacking unless provoked. 

Unfortunately for Wilbur, he had been provoked as soon as the other’s sword had come near his son. 

He doesn’t make the first move but their sword clash nonetheless. Wilbur is nothing compared to the Captain’s trained strength. 

The former president pulls away and raises his sword. Bad move. 

His chest area is now exposed, and he just needs to push his sword through. 

Tubbo grabs his arm and pulls him back. 

Wilbur’s sword barely misses. 

The noise attracts two other people. 

They hold the man in place. He struggles.

“Tubbo”

“Wilbur.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Getting my bees”

“Who’s the man?”

“The Captain”

His eyes flash with hurt. 

“What is he to you?”

Tubbo opens his mouth and stops for a moment. He looks back a meets the Ianitee’s eyes. They both smile 

“He’s my dad.”

Wilbur keeps quiet. Fundy talks. 

“How come have we never seen him before? Sides’ you look nothing alike.”

“Not biological.”

The room fills with awkward silence. 

“I’m... I'm sorry about Tommy, I never meant, god, I never meant for this to happen.”

Wilbur's voice breaks half-way. 

“I know, It, it doesn’t change the fact that it happened.”

A tear comes out of Wilbur’s left eye. 

“Tubbo, we should be leaving now.”

The boy walks to the entrance, the Captain follows. 

No one makes a move to stop them. 

The walk back is quiet. That’s ok.

Tubbo falls asleep half-way. He carries him to the ship along with his bees. 

They don’t talk during their time on the sea either. But that’s ok. He knows Tubbo isn’t mad, just, shocked. 

He gets off the ship and thinks he’s never been gladder to touch sand. Tubbo jumps off and hugs him. He’s crying. 

They stay on the shore until sunrise. Tubbo never stops crying. 

They get back to the tower. Niki sees them but doesn’t question anything. 

Tubbo barely leaves his side for the next few days. 

That’s fine. 

He’ll be ok eventually.


	12. Official request chapter :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title
> 
> Originally to ask for requests, now the place to request anything! Requests are always welcome so if you have an idea leave it below :)

I'm out of ideas, and I'll basically write anything except romance and smut cuz eww, and the cc's don't like it; Please make requests, and, if not this book will be updated like once a month whenever I get an idea. 

Soooo, yeah, please make requests and that's it. Hope you're all having a good day/night/afternoon :)

Love you all, take care🧡

Edit: I'm making this the official request page, also, requests are always open!


	13. Being alive has never hurt so bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tubbo survives the firework explosion from technoblade at the festival. He gets severely injured. He either gets blinded or amnesia your choice :D  
> For: Shortly_gay

“Don’t worry he won’t hurt you.”

“I’ll make it as painless as possible.”

It was funny, in a twisted way, how both sentences came from people he trusted and none were true. 

The first firework sent him flying, opening a hole in his chest. 

He’s already bleeding out when the second one comes. It explodes inside him. 

He can barely hear Tommy scream at Techno. It sounds so far-away. 

Someone cradles him and applies pressure to his wound. He whimpers softly. 

"Stay with me Tubbs, we’re gonna get you out of here". 

He’s far-gone, but distantly, he can imagine Wilbur holding him close, trying to stop the bleeding. 

It’s nice he thinks, Tommy and Fundy had always been the center of Wilbur’s focus. 

It’s kinda fucked up how he has to be on the verge of death for Wilbur to notice him. 

~º~

He doesn’t expect to wake up

He doesn’t know why he didn’t expect to wake up. 

He takes a look around, he seems to be in a cave. There are some stairs on the far-right. He can’t help but feel as if he should know where he is. 

"Tubbo! You’re awake!"

“Don’t yell Tommy, you’ll make his head hurt.”

Is Tubbo his name?

He tries to get up, but a sharp pain in his abdomen stops him. He looks down and his whole chest area is bandaged. 

"Hey hey, easy easy, don’t get up." 

A man is holding him down. He flinches away. Why does he flinch away?

An image of a horned man flashes in his mind. Who is he?

“Tubbs?”

“Who are you?”

The brunette stares at him. A blond boy pipes in. 

“Don't you remember us?” 

Half a dozen memories come back. They’re gone as soon as they come. 

“Should I?”

They both look on the verge of tears. 

“Imma kill Techno”

The boy runs out

“Tommy wait!”

The man runs out too. 

He’s left alone. He can’t recall why, but he’s never liked being alone. 

Tubbo hugs his knees and buries his head. It hurts, but he needs the comfort. He is crying, why is he crying?

God, he’s so confused. 

~º~ 

The next few weeks are spent in between sleeping, crying, and trying to remember. Some nights he dreams of a man with a red coat and purple eyes, those are peaceful and leave him with a feeling of belonging. Other nights, he has nightmares of a burning house, “My bees!”, he always hears (strangely enough, it sounds like his own voice); occasionally, they change to a Goat hybrid, he flinches at the phrase “right-hand-man”. He wishes he could remember why. He wishes he could remember who they are. 

He doesn’t. 

Not for a long time. 

~º~

He ends up becoming friends with the blond boy, Tommy as he learns. He never spends too much time with him though. Each time they talk his eyes are hopeful as if he expects he’ll magically remember. 

They’re not friends because they get along, they’re friends because they used to be. 

The brunette becomes his guardian, he takes care of him and tells him stories of the past. 

He also meets Niki, he tells her his dreams. Apparently, she knew the man of his dreams, the one with the red coat. 

"It's the Captain, Tubbo."

Apparently, this man was important to him. Tubbo wonders if he was as important to the Captain as he is to him. He hopes he was. 

Bees turn out to like him as much as he likes them. They always follow him around. It’s nice, he thinks, being the center of attention. (He has the sneaking suspicion he never received much attention in the past.)

Some days it hurts more than others. Some days memories come back, they’re gone the next day tho. 

He starts writing them down. 

~º~

He learns how to fight, “Technoblade” as he calls himself, teaches him. He can never be near him without Wilbur supervising. He doesn’t know why; he wants to know why. -Wilbur won’t tell him why-

“Why, who, and when” seem to be questions he frequently asks. He hates it. So he stops. 

As a matter of fact, he stops talking completely. No one questions it. 

He stops wondering why he’s so touch starved. 

~º~  
He wakes up one day and realizes he knows who he is.

He runs out screaming for Tommy

Tommy smiles the widest he’s seen him smile during the past year. Tubbo mirrors him. 

They spend the afternoon running around chasing bees like the good’ol times. 

He’s traumatized, yes, being with Tommy makes it all so much better. 

Eventually, they’ll all be fine. 

It takes time, but he’s willing to wait.


	14. Tommy and Wilbur build a nation; Why do they need another one?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sometime during the election arc (and removing the fact that techno joined pogtopia) King Philza and Crown Prince Techno of the Antarctic empire request a diplomatic meeting with the leaders of the Dream SMP and any nearby countries. Dream and Schlatt go to the meeting only to find out that the king asked for a meeting because his sons were in the area when they stopped sending letters home and he wanted to know if they’d heard anything from them.
> 
> For: NoNamesWereAvailable

“King Philza of the Antarctic empire has officially invited the Dream SMP leader to a formal meeting in two weeks’ time from when this letter arrives. Motives are to be discussed further in the meeting.”

“Have you seen this Schlatt?”  
“Yes, seems interesting don’t you think?  
“Eh, kinda weird, are we going?”  
“Sure.”

God knows why King Philza wanted to see them, a barely formed country with revolutions running 24/7, but he did, and who were Schlatt and Dream to reject the invite. It would only put them on his bad side, and no one wanted to be on his bad side. 

~º~

Turns out they weren’t the only ones there. Every single leader/king of the zone had been summoned. 

Most of the royals talked amongst themselves whilst Dream and Jschlatt stood awkwardly to the side. They didn’t belong here, why were they here. 

King Ph1lza started to speak. 

“If you’d give me a bit of your time, I’d be able to explain why your presence was required.”

Suddenly the room went quiet and everyone was staring at the king. 

“As you all know, it is a custom in my family to send the princes on a journey around the world. My sons, princes Wilbur and Tommy were to do the same, they’d send letters home to let us know where they were and how they were.” 

“The last we heard of them, they were near your area, which is why we’ve summoned all of you,” says Techno. 

“Can anyone tell us something?”

Princes Wilbur and Tommy. Those four words swam around Dream and Schlatt’s heads. Two princes had come to their land, tried to bring drugs in and when that didn’t work they started a revolution. What...the hell. 

“Uh, I think we know where they are.”

~º~

The last thing the King expected was his sons leading a revolution. He was proud, yes, it proved they had strategy and war built into them; but they were also causing problems in neighboring nations. They might be powerful, but no empire, no matter how strong, wants enemies. 

Apparently, it had gone so far they had even been banished. God, he wonders how much apologies did he owe these people. 

As soon as his sons heard he was in the area they went out of their hiding place. God, they had so much explaining to do. 

~º~ 

"We're so screwed Tommy" 

"You think I don't know that Wilbur! Should've never followed you..."  
"Oh get out of it, it was your idea too"  
"I never expected you to go through with it!"  
"Then why did you suggest it?!"  
"Because I wanted drugs! It was only a joke, Wilbur!"  
"It was only a joke! Well, guess what, we started a whole war and now we pay the prize."  
"Well-"  
"Boys"

Philza's stern glare meets their view. 

"Hi dad."

~º~

Bonus: 

“I want you apologizing to Dream right now.”

“Sir, really, it’s fine, we don’t need apologies.”

“I just don’t understand how you didn’t know.”

“Shut up Tubbo!”

Dream looks at Wilbur and Tommy, they both look guilty, and emotion he never expect from them. 

“Anyone else has something we may want to know?”

“Uh”

Everyone stares at Tubbo expectantly. 

“I might be a prince too.”


	15. What a joke of a leader, can't even stay on the same side.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wilbur and Tommy give up the rebellion before it becomes much of a threat and Wilbur talks their way into being citizens. The rest of the server does not like this development, and tries to start their own rebellion by bringing the two in; it does not end well.  
> For: B E E S :O (Anonymous) 
> 
> Keep the requests coming! I'll do all of them :)

It had gotten to a point where Tommy couldn’t go to sleep without having a sword by his side, Wilbur couldn’t trust anyone and they were overall very fucked. 

So they stopped. Wilbur did a deal with Schlatt about them stopping the revolts if he accepted them as citizens and suddenly everything was normal. 

Except it wasn't

A lot of people weren't t be happy with such a decision, such an arrangement. 

Tubbo was the only one relieved to be able to be by his friend’s side again. He didn’t have to sneak out anymore, he didn’t have to fear Schlatt anymore. 

But everyone else had their own interests at heart and so, a new rebellion rose from the ground up. 

Goddammit, why can’t there be peace in L’manberg?

~º~

Eret had never been one for wars after wars, but this oppression was too much. Not being able to speak, to walk peacefully too, -sigh-. Why couldn’t Wilbur understand this wasn’t only about him?

All of them needed this, for all of them were affected.  
All he asked for was one last team effort. What a selfish man, a lie of a leader. He got ‘em all fooled, well no more. 

Wilbur was needed for the rebellion, so they were gonna get Wilbur for the rebellion. Was he gonna lead the revolution? No, the man had lost that right. Was he gonna fight for the revolution? You bet they were gonna make him. 

Spoiler: It doesn’t go well. 

~º~

When estimating your opponent you judge his brains, his skill, and his morality; most people forget to judge those around him. Big mistake. 

Wilbur wasn’t a skilled swordsman, not by a longshot. Tommy on the other hand… the kid was a beast. Sword, ax, or bow. Whatever he had he knew how to use it. 

Which is why Eret and Hbomb had been having such a bad time getting to Wilbur. 

Dream was originally supposed to talk to them, but the man had disappeared the day before and neither Sapnap or Karl had heard anything. 

You see, they hadn’t officially become enemies of the state… yet. But the boy was unstable and would raise his sword at anyone who came close. Quite the dilemma. 

The first attempt had gone poorly, as soon as Tommy spotted them he grabbed Wilbur's arm and started running. They chased them for hours. After that, they tried to sneak behind them. Who knew Will had the ears of a bat. The third and final try had been to find Wilbur alone. It never happened. And so, a new idea rose. 

If they couldn't approach them then they would have to force them to engage in combat. And what better provocation than trying to assassinate the president?

~º~

It had all gone wrong since the beginning. No one had been in place, Niki had missed her shot, Sapnap’s flint and steel hadn’t worked and Karl had been spotted immediately. 

It was a surprise how they had managed to burn everything to the ground either way. 

Unfortunately, Schlatt had managed to escape; fortunately, Tommy had disappeared along with Tubbo, giving Eret a chance to approach the ex-president.

Eret catches Wilbur in the middle of the flaming nation at sundown. 

“This what you wanted Wilbur?”  
“Fuck no”  
“We need this revolution, Will! Why can’t you understand this isn’t only about you?”  
“I’m tired of fighting Eret! Can’t you see that?”  
“We’re all tired! But we can’t stand by this oppression! How can you give up months of effort so easily?”  
“I’m not joining Eret. That’s final.”  
“So be it. Traitor.”  
“Ironic isn’t it? As I recall, you were given that tittle first”  
“Low blow Will. If you won't join us, we'll be forced to fight you. "  
"So be it, See you on the other side, Eret”  
“See you on the other side” 

~º~

The first fire rains on Manberg at dawn. 

This is a cursed land, no one is ever gonna be happy with anything, we're all much too different; and Tubbo knows Tommy means it when he says it. 

He can't help but agree.


	16. Animals love me, they also hate me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tubbo gets caught in a mob herd and gets heavily injured; he falls into a river and almost drowns but Tommy, Wilbur, and Techno save him.  
> For: bababooey (Anonymous)

Tubbo has always thought surface lava pools were stupid, an error of nature. Why were they situated in forests? They could burn at any given time. 

Schlatt had permitted him to go wherever he wanted for the night and he had decided to go to the forest. Unfortunately, he had gotten caught in a forest fire and was now running for his life. 

So were the animals apparently. 

Cows, foxes, pigs, sheep, and horses were all running away, kinda following Tubbo to the clearing at the end of the tree line. 

Tubbo had never been known for his running skills, that was Tommy’s thing. He could hide in small places, jump terribly high, and attract animals, (they really like him). Just not run. 

It was only a matter of time before the animals caught up and surpassed him. He would get trampled and injured. Unable to escape. 

A hoove breaks him out of his train of thought. He stumbles on his feet and falls forward. Cows and sheep run over him. His ribcage breaks under the pressure. He can’t breathe and suddenly all his body hurts. 

A horse kicks him to the side and suddenly he’s rolling to a lake. He can’t stop his body, he can’t move his arms; much less swim. 

“It’s the end,” he thinks. 

Cold water meets his body and his eyes widen. His ears are bleeding, so are his arms and chest. The water around him turns red and he’s sinking, and he can’t go back up. 

He tries calling for help but his voice is lost underwater. Bubbles reach the surface. 

He’s never feared death before, he grew up seeing war and injustice. It was common for him. 

He’s always feared drowning. Never a good way to go. It was just his luck that the universe had chosen his worst fear as his fate. 

The ringing in his ears fades and stops feeling. His consciousness is slipping in between his fingers. 

He’s out of air but he’s still struggling, nothing works. 

He stops panicking.

His body stops moving.

He thinks he hears someone, but it’s hard to tell underwater and he might just be delusional. 

“Tubbo!”, the sound vibrates through the water but it never reaches him. 

Someone is pulling him out of the water, but his brain is long gone. 

They can only hope now. 

~º~

Techno keeps applying CPR while Tommy cries into Wilbur’s shoulder. The older one tries to calm him. 

They had found the boy in a freezing lake, had struggled to get him out of the forest, and were now trying to revive him. 

They had been lucky that Tommy had decided to go out for berries. Tubbo would be even more screwed if they hadn’t. 

Tubbo shoots up and tries to cough out water but his broken ribcage stops him. Techno holds him kinda up so he’s able to vomit the water out. 

He immediately lies down after. 

The brunette tries to speak but Wilbur shushes him. 

“Save your energy, we’ll talk when the morn’ comes.”

The boy nods softly and lets sleep take him. 

He’s safe now.


	17. Getting stuck in holes isn't fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tubbo angst where he becomes claustrophobic after the festival and gets trapped in a small space but Schlatt doesn’t take him seriously when he asks to be let out so Tommy and Wilbur save him instead.  
> For: Mighty_Owl

The festival had been a disaster for multiple reasons. For Tubbo, personally, because he had developed a new fear, boxes; more specifically small spaces. 

Occasionally he touched the area in his chest where the fireworks landed. It still hurt sometimes. The memories hurt the most though. 

The look on Techno’s face, the pull of the crossbow, the color of the fireworks, the feeling of flying away and colliding with the floor. The sensation of his burning insides as the second firework exploded. 

The worst one of them all is the feeling of being trapped, unable to run. He's never liked being the prey, yet he's always been the prey."  


It was a miracle he was alive. 

He doesn’t know if he wants to be alive. 

~º~

It happens on a sunny day, ironically, those are supposed to be happy. Tragedies always occur in rain. Maybe it’s always raining for Tubbo. 

Whatever the case is, he fell in a hole either way. God knows why there was a hole there but it was conveniently big enough for him to fit a small enough so that he’s kinda squished. And as every person in their right mind would do in that situation…

He panics. 

He yells for help until his voice becomes hoarse. Only Schlatt hears him. 

“What are you doing down there boy?”  
“Please help! Schlatt I got stuck down here and I can’t get out and and-”  
“What’s the matter? Got a problem with small spaces huh?”  
“Schlatt please”  
His voice takes a pleading tone.  
“Schlatt please! Pathetic, Have fun there boy! Hopefully the zombies don’t get ya!”  
“Schlatt! Don’t leave, please! Schlatt!”

He starts to hyperventilate, his lungs close up and suddenly everything is spinning. He can’t breathe and he’s not getting enough oxygen and his eyesight blurs out. 

He loses track of time. By the time someone comes, he's drained all his energy. 

“Tubbo?”

Distantly he recognizes Tommy’s voice. 

“Are you ok? Why are you crying?”  
“Tommy please” His voice is wavering.  
"Big man, I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."  
"I'm stuck, Tommy please."  
“Ok, uh, wait there big man, I’ll go get Wilbur.”  
“Please don’t leave me”  
“I can’t get you out on my own Tubbo please”  
“Please don’t! Tommy, please don’t!”  
“-sigh- What are we going to do if it gets dark? We need to get you out.”  
“Don’t leave, please, everyone does”

And he stays, for the next few hours Tommy keeps Tubbo company, occasionally the brunette starts to stress out and Tommy needs to calm him. 

A whole night has passed by the time Wilbur finds them. 

“Tommy, where were you? What are you doing?”  
“Shush, you’re gonna wake him up”

The boy starts to stir in the hole. 

“How long has he been in there? Why didn't you get me?”  
“He didn’t want me to go. Found him at least 10 hours ago, god knows how long he’s been there in reality.”  
“Fuck, ok, uhh, get the ladders, we’re getting him out.”

It took them a total of 5 hours getting him out of the hole. Mostly because Tubbo started crying and struggling multiple times. 

The boy is covered in dirt and grime, but the relaxed look on his sleeping face tells another story. 

Tommy doesn’t stray from his side after that. 

Tubbo doesn't mind.

He has a fear of tight spaces, he knows that much."

The why still isn't clear, but maybe, just maybe, it has something to do with a crossbow. 

He's not sure though.


	18. Alone, scared and guilty as heck; never fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tommy and Tubbo have a conflict but then someone shoots at them and Tubbo saves Tommy, sacrificing his life..?  
> For: Sakiisil

“I don’t wanna leave, Tommy.”

He’d been repeating those words for the last hour. Ever since Tommy had come to him with the suggestion of running away, he had been insisting on the idea every single day. Tubbo was starting to get annoyed.

“Tubbo, you don’t get it, there’s nothing for us here!” Tommy coaxes, gesturing at the view of the SMP from the wooden bench.

“What about Niki? Are you just gonna leave her?” Tubbo sighs softly, looking up tiredly.

“She can come with, I don’t care.” Tommy scoffs, leaning back more in his seat. “Tubbo, look, we need to get out of here!”

“Tommy, we’ve built so much here you can’t just leave, you know?”

“No, I don’t know! Why do you keep insisting on staying? What’s in it for you?”  
Tubbo stands abruptly, tears welling in his eyes. “My family Tommy, my family! Eret, Niki, Quackity, God knows I’ve got so much here!”

“No, you don’t! Don’t you get it? We’re everything we have, nothing else, it’s always been that way!” Tommy shouts, also standing up to peer down at the brunet.

Tubbo takes a step back, swallowing his fear. “You know what your problem is Tommy? You fear change, and it might just be that you're not my everything anymore; I wish I could make it sound less...less selfish! But I can’t!”

“Listen here you... you small man-”

Just as the two boys seemed at each other’s throats, an arrow cuts them off. Tubbo looks and sees on the hill, Jschlatt himself. But the man has never been one to get his hands dirty, Tubbo knows, and looks to see George stands by his side, holding a bow.  
“Run!” Tubbo yells, grabbing Tommy’s wrist.

And he does. Tubbo follows quickly behind him, and George follows right on their heels. The difference is that George has hunted Dream, one of the fiercest warriors in SMP, and won. The difference in experience is obvious as they’re cut off immediately.

Without hesitating, Tubbo throws himself at George, successfully tackling the elder Brit to the ground.

“Go, Tommy, I’ve got him!”

Whether it was his fight or flight reflex, or just simple survival instincts, he does. He leaves him behind and doesn’t look back. He never finds out whether it was because of fear, or the simple knowledge that Tubbo wasn’t going to come out alive.

Tommy runs and runs until he doesn’t recognize where he is. He’s all alone in the middle of the forest, miles past Pogtopia. But that isn’t what bothers him, no, it’s the message of death on his communicator.

He doesn’t need to read it to know who died.

He doesn’t need to read it to know who killed.

He doesn’t need to read it to know who lost.

For the first time in a while, he’s alone. And he’s never been so scared.

Or more guilty.

Tubbo_ was slain by GeorgeNotFound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to A_C_0 for proofreading and helping me write this chapter! Wouldn't have turned out this way without them <3


	19. Small spaces belong in hell, so does everything else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tommy and Tubbo discuss their claustrophobia.  
> For: TrishFish7

They had had experiences with small spaces, both good and bad; like cuddling in their tiny cabin before coming to L’manberg, or bleeding out in a small box unable to escape.

It was safe to say they’d gotten closer in the past few weeks, neither of them mentioned it was because they had no one left to trust but each other. 

“It’s terrible Tommy, the sickness that settles all over your body when you realize you can’t escape. Gosh” Tubbo’s whole body shuddered as he remembered the experience, it was barely noticeable, but his pupils were swimming in a sea of fear. 

No one could blame him, really. The boy had been damaged beyond repair, and he was still breaking. The best thing to do at this point would be to make him leave, but no one would; not because they don’t have the heart to, no, because they just don’t care.  
“I know Tubbo, I know” Ever since establishing pogtopia in a cave, the walls much too tight for anyone to fit, he’d been avoiding tight spaces like the plague. The memories would resurface from time to time. God knows Tommy wasn’t mining any time soon. 

“And the worst part is that no one else understands, most people laugh and tell me I’m exaggerating and, god, maybe I am.” The boy made a move to hug his legs. 

“You’re not exaggerating, god Tubbo, like hell you are! Don’t do that, don’t believe everything they say it makes you seem weak, you’re not” Tommy stared right into the other's eyes. 

Slowly, Tubbo unfolded himself and sat upright.  
“We can’t afford to show weakness, this is why people think they can step all over us. Chin up, shoulders straight, look at them right in the eyes. Be the predator, not the prey.” He stood up and offered his hand to the brunette. 

“What about Schlatt Tommy, what if I get stuck in a hole again, what if instead of leaving me there he decides he’s had enough? I can’t just run away to you guys, he’ll follow and end us all. I can’t do this Big T.” He was shaking again. Tommy grabbed his shoulders

“Yes you can, WE can, you’re not alone, even if you think you are; we are the dominant ones, we have the upper side and we’re gonna use it. Come on Tubbo, we’re showing them our true colors.” 

The blonde went to pull his friend up. 

Tubbo let him.

“Together?” Asked Tubbo.

Tommy pulled him into a hug. 

“Together”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for A_C_0 for proofreading this! If anyone else is interested in being a beta reader, you can hit me up in the comments :)


	20. Duckling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Anything with more Tubbo and CaptainSparklez.  
> For: BlurryMango

He didn’t know how it happened. One moment everything was 100% a joke, the next one everybody was calling the child his son. Server after server, whether it was Mianite, Among Us, or his occasional visits to Kara, the kid was always with him. No matter where, when, or whom they were visiting. 

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like the idea of having someone to take care of. Luckily, the child wasn’t completely dependent on him, he could barely take care of himself, much less another person. 

He didn’t question it when he first woke up to the kid waiting for him in his living room, half-asleep. It wasn’t till much later when he realized the boy had been living with him. He took it in stride, integrating him with his routine.

“Don’t you have anywhere else to stay?” 

The youngster had turned his head quickly and hugged him.

“I’d just much rather be with you.”

He didn’t ask anything after that. He wondered if the kid’s parents were worried about their son. Was he gonna get a lawsuit soon? He hoped not. 

He wasn’t sure if he could let the kid go.  
Neither of them mentioned the custody issues, but eventually, they would have to. The kid had been staying with him for months now. He was the one taking care of him, feeding him and giving him a place to sleep. The question was suffocating, hung over them like a dark cloud.

He’d be damned if someone dared question whether the boy was his or not. 

One night the topic came over dinner. 

Apparently, he had no idea who his parents were, as long as he remembered he’d been living with Tommy and Wilbur. 

“Where are they now?” He had asked, watching the brunet eat. 

“Stuck in L’manberg” was the answer he received, the kid didn’t even look up from his potatoes.

Not very useful. He made a mental note to ask Philza about it next time they met. 

The next morning he woke up to a letter on his bedside table titled “Classified”. 

“Oh,” He hummed. He had completely forgotten he had asked Scott about the boy if it took this long, the boy’s parents must have been someone. No normal person could hide files from Scott that long. 

The man had immediately said yes to exchange, as both of them wanted The Captain to officially take the boy in. 

Sure enough, under the official-looking envelope, was a note. 

‘Hope this helps -Scott’

A smile found its way into his face. Yeah, this was his son and no one else's. 

He’d be damned if someone questioned it.  
~º~

“Hey, kid?” The man called, peeping his head in the kitchen. 

“Over here!” Responded the boy from outside. 

Walking over to the backyard he wondered how to explain the information to his son. 

“Did you leave this letter on my bedside table?”

“I did yeah, what is it about?” He turned around to look at his father figure. 

“Oh well, you see, a few months back I asked a friend who works over at the intelligence center if he could search for information about you.” The boy’s face fell after these words. 

With a much smaller voice than before, he asked, “What did he say?”

Putting a hand on the boy’s shoulder, Jordan smiled, “I was hoping we could read it together”

A small bittersweet smile appeared on his face, “okay”. 

They both sat down. 

“Ready?”

“Yeah”.

~º~

The boy had been crying into his coat for over an hour now. He’d probably be crying for a few more. 

“Why would they- “ a sob cut choked out “-why would they leave?” 

The boy's face was still buried in his shoulder but he could feel the tears running down his face. Jordan couldn’t understand either. Two well-known, well-off server owners. He never could’ve seen that coming.

“People make stupid choices sometimes, unfortunately, I can’t really talk for them can I?”

The boy eventually calmed down. Leaving the embrace he looked directly at the man. 

“Can you do something for me?” His cheeks marked with tear tracks, eyes glossy and puffy. 

“Whatever you need.” His hand found its way to ruffle the boy’s hair, provoking a toothy smile. 

“Can you adopt me?” The stare suddenly became intense. A laugh surged from the older man.

“That was always part of the plan, it just takes time, kiddo.” 

The kid began to laugh with him; Hugging him again. 

“Thanks, Captain.”

“Anything for you, Tubbo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to A_C_0 for helping write this! If anyone else is interested in being a beta reader tell me in the comments :)


	21. Two against the world, I like those odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TNT goes off and Tommy takes Tubbo who is very injured and just runs off into the woods, losing trust for the adults in his life. They make a small shelter a days trip away from the destroyed town and Tommy tries to heal Tubbo but he doesn't knowhow. A week or two later search parties find the hut while Tommys away, finding the unconscious and injured Tubbo. Tommy comes back and swears at ´em a bunch, They convince him to let them take Tubbo, when he’s getting taken Tubbo freaks out and runs off, ending up more injured.
> 
> For: Livi

It was hard to see through the ash and the smoke, the smell filling up his lungs and choking him. It drove him mad, not being able to see, but hear the small whimpers his friend was letting out. Not only had he been shot by fireworks but Wilbur had also blown up the stage. 

God knows how he was still alive. 

A piece of shrapnel is sticking out of his abdomen, but the most concerning thing is the gaping hole situated on his upper chest. ‘Probably the fireworks’ he thinks, silently cursing the war God in the back of his head.

He hurries and applies pressure to the wound, apologizing softly when his friend whines. 

“I can’t breathe Tommy” And he knows he’s telling the truth, there is no way he’s breathing properly when his chest is full of ash and blood. 

He can only say, “I know, Tubbo, I know.”

He submerges a long strip of gauze in a healing potion, and wraps it around his best friend’s chest; the bleeding stopping as his chest slowly knits itself back together.

“Tommy?” His voice sounds weak and raspy, his hands grasping at Tommy’s tattered shirt.

“Don’t talk Big Man, we’re getting out of here.” He holds him tight to his chest, they’re getting through this themselves, no more Wilbur or Techno. It’s only them.

He ignores how the situation feels similar. The two of them against the world. 

“It doesn’t always have to be the two of you, Tommy.” Wilbur had whispered into his hair, soothing his fears. Like the fool he was, he had trusted him. Like the fool he was, he had believed him.

If he learned anything from this, it was that Wilbur was a bloody liar. 

And nobody likes bloody liars.  
~º~

They’re completely covered in grime and ash when they make it to the other end of the river. Out of any land, neither Pogtopia nor Manberg existed here. Nothing existed here.

The thought brings a smile to his face. They were the ones that existed here.

They’re free. 

~º~

Tommy sets base in the middle of a forest, he builds a small cabin, and nurses Tubbo back to health. They go through numerous health and regeneration potions, and there are some times where Tommy has thought his friend was dead.

But he has always survived. The wound was still tender and had a tendency to reopen if moved the wrong way.

They settle in a routine, Tommy will keep first watch, Tubbo will keep second. In case anything happens, Tubbo needs to scream and the other boy will come to his aid. The boys always don’t sleep well when the other is on watch, always scared that the other will cry out.

Thankfully, it occurs while Tommy is keeping watch. 

The first thing that sets him off is the rustling of the leaves, much to regular to be the wind; the second thing is the fact that he can see a shadow perched on a nearby tree and finally, the third is the glint at his far left which can only be from an enchanted blade. 

Tubbo is too far gone to help him, besides, he’d only injure himself more, which is why he decides to hunt instead of being hunted. 

Bad idea.  
He searches for hours and comes back to a bloody Dream carrying an unconscious Tubbo. Seeing the brunet limp in the masked man’s arms,Tommy doesn’t hesitate to draw his own sword, forcing Dream to drop his friend. 

“Haven’t you taken enough already?!” His stance is irregular, his eyes wide while his voice portrays his anger. 

Maybe a bit of fear too.

“Tommy you don’t understand, we need to heal him properly!”

“No you don’t! I’m not dumb, and neither is Tubbo!” He pushes with more force, the two blades screeching against each other.

“Can’t you see that he-”

Dream gestures to where the other boy was supposed to be, he clearly wasn’t. A blood trail leads them deep into the woods, where a probably more injured Tubbo lays weeping. 

“Tubbo-” Started the former leader, cautiously stepping towards the smaller boy.

“No!” He drove his head deeper into his hands, body shaking with silent sobs. 

“No?” Repeated Dream, cocking his head to the side. 

“I don’t want to go back, you’re not making us go back.” The sobs only became louder as Tubbo curls around himself more. 

Dream tilts his head to the other side, and Tommy swears he can almost see the eyes narrowing behind the porcelain mask. “I-”

“Stop, if you’re gonna heal him you’re going to bring the resources here ‘cuz we’re not moving.” Tommy interrupts, recoiling as the hunter turns to him, but he stands determined besides his bleeding companion, the sobs quieting down.  
“Fine.” Dream shrugs, looking away from the teens. 

“Make it quick.” Tommy scoffs, watching the Hunter disappear into the forest with practiced ease.

Tommy turned back around relaxes his friend, resting his body in the grass on his back, his stomach wound beginning to bleed again.

“Just you and I against the world, huh?” Tommy chuckles, pressing Tubbo’s wound as the brunet chokes out a laugh. “The world just has it off for us, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to put these but thanks to A_C_0 for helping me write this! <3


	22. The people's trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Quackity hurt/comfort with Niki  
> For: Canning (Anonymous)

To say Quackity was raging was an understatement. Yes, he had joined his vote with Schlatt, but he didn’t expect to be cast aside as the ‘Vice President’. Even Tubbo, the ‘secretary’ got more traction than him. 

More than 90% of the votes were his, the people had elected HIM, and yet still, the current President didn’t seem to notice his value. 

Most of his life was spent trying to prove himself, doing favors for others so they’d look at him occasionally. Never enough. 

“Hey, Quackity, think you could go get this for me?”

“Hey, dude, there’s this new movie coming out, think we could watch it at your place?”

“Hey, think you could help us set up this console?”

His soul broke a bit more each time. 

It was a given that their nation was not rich, not by any means. He isn’t very sure what he was expecting from it. Having lived in a wealthy country his whole life, maybe he expected to be respected by his status. A king among peasants.  
Unfortunately, he’s never been one to brag, and using his status to gain power would be… tacky. Not only was he raised with money, but he was also educated as a refined cultured man. 

Which is why when Schlatt took all the power he didn’t speak a word. He did cry though. No one would be happy after all their efforts are proven useless. Rendered pointless. 

He did his job the best he could, organizing the people, attending to their needs. It was clear the nation had chosen him, not the goat hybrid. 

He gained the favor of the town, the people forgot about the revolution quickly. 

And then came the festival.

Ever since the first instance Schlatt mentioned it he knew it screamed disaster. A perfect opportunity for Wilbur and Tommy to attack. He’d be damned if someone got hurt under his term of office. 

So of course it had to be the freaking child, the one who died. He had gotten hurt too, from trying to pull the War God off of Tubbo. Schlatt had struck him with the flat part of his sword leaving him with a concussion and bleeding ears.

He had woken up in Niki’s bakery with news of the diseased minor and blown uptown. He could only wonder what the people were saying about the joke of a Vice President they had. Unable to stop the massacre. Weak, frail and much too shy to be of any use.  
Niki’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. 

“Quackity? Can you hear me?” her voice was as soft and sweet as ever, somehow sugar-coated without meaning to be.

He tried to speak but his voice was quite raspy and his throat was sore, Schlatt must have tried to choke him. 

He settled on nodding instead. 

“Great! This might come as something rushed and out of the blue, but we’re leaving as soon as you’re in better condition” she sounded level, but her eyes portrayed panic. 

He cocked his head to the side as if to ask why.

“Schlatt is persecuting anyone that he believes conspired against him or in the favor of Pogtopia, Eret already packed his bags, we were waiting on you.” 

He nodded as if to show his understanding. She smiled a bit and plopped down on a couch beside the bed he was lying in.

Quackity took in her appearance. Her eyes had bags under them, her hair was unkempt and her clothes dirty. 

He looked at her and as if she could read his mind, she offered him a pen and paper. 

“Are you ok?” he wrote, the ink was messy, splotches showed on the paper, but the message got across. 

“Honestly, are any of us ok?” She laughed but paused after Quackity looked down. Staring intently at him, Niki noticed the tears in his eyes. 

Launching forward she pulled him into a hug, the young man burying his face in her shoulder as silent tears ran down his face and into his shoulder.

“We’ll be ok, I promise” she whispered. 

Quackity had never been one to believe words that sparked false hope, but in that instant, it was the only thing he could hang on to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Schoolwork is killing me 
> 
> Btw, I'm starting a new book with rosewatersweets. It's a one-shot book like this one but with a twist. We both use the same prompt but we write different stories. It's basically both our takes on the same line/prompt. 
> 
> Sooo yeah, be on the look-out for that! If you're interested... I'll probably mention something when it's out.
> 
> Also! Thanks to A_C_0 for helping me write this! And special thanks to Livi too :)


	23. Eret in a dress, what will he do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Eret gets kidnapped whilst wearing a dress. Angst. (The dress is not really important tho)  
> For: TheOnlyHuman

Schlatt knew Eret would prove to be a menace no matter what. The man was firm in his beliefs, and the president's party stood for everything that Eret was against. The only solution would be to erase him from the narrative. 

But Schlatt was a businessman, he wanted power, not blood on his hands. "Killing isn't an option," Schlatt thought as he paced through his office. "Maybe I could torture him into submission?..." Crossing his hands behind his back, he gazes out of the window in his office. It's settled then, kidnapping would do. 

The reason Eret had to be eliminated in the first place and the reason why abducting him was so difficult were one and the same; the power that Eret held in the Dream SMP lands was unmistakable. Full netherite armor and weapons, a fortified castle. The energetic glint in his eyes as he swung both sword and ax around as though it were air. The monarch was a titan, reminiscent of the ones the gods have banished deep into the world, standing at an impressive stature. 

A squad consisting of Quackity, George, and himself were barely enough to bring him down, even if they found the man wearing a dress. A pity innit? The article of clothing the lone king enjoyed wearing the most ended up going against him too. 

They enclose the unconscious man in a chamber beneath the earth, buried enough to the point where no one would hear him.  
The ropes holding him against the rickety chair burn his wrists. His head is pounding, similar to how he felt when he had his frequent migraines, and his stomach feels as if it were riding a rollercoaster. His eyes are heavy, and he gives up trying to open them. 

He jolts awake to the sound of another chair moving. His eyes let him peek out at Schlatt's distinct horns. He tries to speak, but his throat is dry and words won't come out. He doubts he can even form proper sentences. 

"So, this is the legendary warrior that has been giving me trouble." The words seem level, but Eret's lived long enough to recognize a threat when he hears one. 

A shiver runs down his spine, one he can't help but feel. 

He spends the next few days trying to harden his barriers, not allowing the tears to fall. But the pain has become unbearable, and he's pretty sure the cuts are infected now if the yellow and red hues of discoloration on his skin are anything to go by. 

He's kind of thankful in a twisted way. If he had gotten hurt mildly, then his skin wouldn't numb. So really, the scalding knife pressed against his arms and legs hadn't been so bad. 

"If you'd just join me Eret, you wouldn't have to suffer.”

It's strange, he finds. He's never been needed before, he's never been considered important enough to be deemed a menace. Why is Jschlatt so determined? The pains win soon enough. He hasn't slept in many moons, Schlatt won't let him, so he won't try to. The last time he did went south, he didn't want a repeat. 

Whatever slop was served to Eret lost its taste, the smallest flicker of light would make him flinch. 

He voices his surrender to a smirking goat of a dictator, charismatic and sadistic as always. Quackity leads him up and runs him a bath in one of the White House's bathrooms. The grime and blood wash off easily, the memories stick. 

No one questions where he's been for the past few months. No one came for him. 

Niki looks at him with worried eyes. "I'm fine," he reassures her.  
And if Tommy and Tubbo thrash and scream at him when he betrays them for the second time, he ignores their cries.  
If no one will acknowledge him, then he'll just have to return the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoo! Updates will be more frequent from now on cuz school is almost over!!! Yayy!!! Alsooo, the book I had mentioned is already out! So you might wanna check it out! 
> 
> That's all for today, byeee! Have a good day/night! <3
> 
> Almost forgot but thanks to Manu for being my beta reader for this one! Much love <3


	24. Wilbur's a simp for work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sleepy bois fluff, Wilbur overworks himself
> 
> For: TheOnlyHuman
> 
> There's two takes on this prompt btw :)

First take: 

The song was coming along rather well, the words made sense but it didn’t fit with the tune. He was trying for a happy approach, yet, every cord he struck ended up being… melancholic. The sound that made his stomach sink and mouth go dry.

-If he were to be honest his guitar was just depressed-

So he stayed up for the next few days working on the tunes, he did promise his audience a song after all. He stares at his screen holding his guitar for so long that the strings stop making sense, as do the words. 

Tommy finds him half-dead on his bed, trying to strum but unable to, as if his brain was trying to move his fingers but his nerves refused to answer to the command. 

‘A zombie’ he thinks, his hand stiff.

“Wilbur?” His voice barely above a whisper, trying to not be loud for once. Wilbur’s glazed over eyes don’t even move, not even a glimmer in his glassy eyes.

When his brother doesn’t respond, he calls the only person who’d know what to do, Phil. 

His father instructs him to close the laptop and put it away as he returns the instrument to its case. Then, he tucks Wilbur in bed and turns off the lights. 

“He’s just overworked, he’ll be fine tomorrow” Phil promises, but it doesn’t ease Tommy at all, his brother had had bags under his eyes and his body wasn’t responding.

The next morning Techno goes to wake up Tommy, shaking him up a bit. 

“You overslept, again.” He says, his eyes as emotionless as ever, if anything, a glimmer of annoyance in his eyes.

But before Tommy can begin to apologize, Techno speaks again. 

“Come on, Phil wants you to skip classes today.” Tommy blinks, eyes slowly clearing as he looks at the pinket. Phil. The Phil, who emphasizes education over nearly everything, wants him to skip classes.

It isn’t until he reaches the kitchen when he remembers last night. Wilbur’s there, leaning heavily on Phil who’s trying to coerce him into sitting down. 

“I’m fine dad, let me help.” His voice is slurred and eyes unfocused, he sounds barely awake. 

“Wilbur!” Tommy screams and collides into Wilbur, successfully throwing the older off-balance, landing hard on the floor, and knocking his eldest brother unconscious. 

Techno stares for a moment before letting himself fall on top of them, a wheze escaping the youngest as he’s sandwiched between his two brothers.

The oldest of them all takes a glance at them and continues cooking, they’ll wake up eventually.

~º~ 

Bonus: 

Tommy wakes up on the couch, as opposed to the hard floor. Phil must have moved them. 

He tries to stand up but an arm around his waist stops him from doing so. 

Techno’s monotone voice warns him, “Don’t, I can’t leave you can’t either.”

Turning his head the best he can, Tommy realizes that in fact, Techno couldn’t move, for Wilbur and Phil were holding them both tightly. 

He smiles a bit and plops down again, unbothered.

Second take: 

Wilbur had been working non-stop the past few days, and as a fruit of his labor, everything was working perfectly. Too perfectly actually. 

Unfortunately, he had been working so hard he completely forgot that his dad and second youngest brother were visiting. 

The knock-on his office doesn’t wake him up, neither does the hands shaking him. 

“He’s got fever” Techno’s eyes narrow as Phil’s hand leaves Will’s forehead. 

“Where’s Tommy?” asks Phil, but Techno doesn’t answer immediately, much too occupied observing the disaster of a land his brothers call home. 

“Somewhere out there probably.” He says, gesturing with his left hand, his right planted firmly on his hip. 

Phil can’t help but notice the scars and burns etched across his skin in an erratic pattern, sprawling across his pale skin.

“Go find him, I’ll take care of Wilbur.” Phil chokes out as he turns back around. 

“Will do.” Techno grunts, stepping out the door. 

~º~

Wilbur wakes up, but his eyes refuse to open. Everything is much too hot and hurting at the same time. He groans and sighs in relief at the cold cloth over his head, the feeling borderline euphoric.

“Lay still, you need rest.” A voice soothes, his senses fade as he falls again.

The next time he wakes up, he’s feeling way better. Kinda dizzy, as if he just stood up quickly after not eating. 

He tries to get up but realizes he can’t. His two brothers are lying on top of him, or more like Tommy is cuddled at his side and Techno’s just plainly on top of him. The weight oddly comforting.

“Hey-” he barely manages to make a sound, his voice sounds so raspy. Fortunately, it’s enough to wake Phil from where he is on the couch.

He attempts to speak again but Phil shushes him. 

“We’ll talk later, stay down.” 

He doesn’t bother trying otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to A_C_0 for being my beta, love you <3\. 
> 
> Also, you can go check out my other book if you're interested! 
> 
> Have a good one everyone :)


	25. Tommy and Wilbur build a nation; why do they need another one? Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Prince Tubbo, part 2 of Tommy and Wilbur build a nation; Why do they need another one?  
> For:Smallballofangst
> 
> This is might be crack, idk at this point.

"What do you mean you MIGHT be a prince?" Dream's face is a blank slate, but the shaking in his voice betrays his true attitude towards the matter, not having the mental capacity to keep his tone level. 

All of a sudden, Tubbo looks nervous. "Uh, yeah. Ever heard of King Jordan of the kingdom of Jordan?" 

A rhetorical question Dream figures, as only people who lived under a rock, would forget about one of the most powerful empires in history. Dream did not reside under rocks. He also did not forget the fact that, unlike the Antartic Empire, it was not only powerful on its own, but it also possessed strength in allies. Numerous allies. 

"What the hell, Tubbo!" Tubbo hadn't known what to expect, but Schlatt getting upset wasn't it. 

"Heh." "I swear to-" Schlatt starts. And there it was again, the voice that made Dream fit to lead. 

"Treat this as the opportunity it is. May we meet him?" Dream asks, appearing calm on the outside. His hands were telling a different story, turning clammy and sweaty, a sharp contrast to the unbothered look on his face. 

"The captain? Sure!" Tubbo replies, grinning. Dream wondered how he hadn't seen it before, the smile and the never-ending optimism, very similar to his father. "As he says, the more allies the better!"

They reach the castle without a hitch, uninterrupted by any guards. Tubbo walks ahead, door after door opening until they reach the throne room. 

"Dad! I've got some friends who want to meet ya!" His brows furrow when he realizes his father isn't in the room as expected. 

"Where?" He asks one of the servants. 

"His whereabouts are unknown to most of us, but I'm positive he was last seen practicing archery with Master Tom in the courtyard, my prince." Tubbo nods in acknowledgment and runs off, making his way through yet another door. 

Schlatt makes a move to follow him, but a pair of guards hold him back. 

"Only royalty goes beyond this point." 

His eyes narrow in indignation, but before he can complain Dream shushes him. 

"We'll wait," he says, and the knights nod. 

A few hours pass before Tubbo returns side by side with two other men. One, as recognizable as they can get, the other a stranger, although it's clear they were to remain by the king's side. 

They bow in respect. 

"Rise." The king's stand is one of a confident man, straight back, chin up. The signature crown of the kingdom rests comfortably on his head. He's smiling though, ever the cheerful one. 

"What have you come here for?" And Dream figures this is what made the monarch so special. Formalities and all, the question still sounded benevolent, evidence of the king's kind nature. Even if he towered over them all- in power, not stature; the king was quite short.

"We wish to form an alliance, your majesty." Trying to keep his composure straight was becoming difficult, Schlatt seemed to have lost all words, as did everyone else. 

Taking a glance to his son who was nodding his head excitedly, the king's smile widened a bit. "Of course, now, don't take this agreement for granted. There are terms to discuss, but we can always save the details for another visit. For now, this shall do." He turns around and leaves the room. So does his bodyguard? Friend? 

The child prince turns back around and says, "Hey! That wasn't so bad was it?" Tubbo's smile had always been contagious. 

Mirroring the boy's smile with an exasperated grin of his own, Dream answers.   
"Not at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo heyo! Thanks to Manu for being my beta, love you <3
> 
> I've got another book with rosewatersweets if you want to check it out! Updates are slow tho, very VERY slow.


	26. Queen's champion, favored by the sea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Captain saves Tubbo after the election, he’s in the mood for some revenge.  
> For: peterstarkjr

He knew something was wrong as soon as he entered the temple. Soon, he was proven right by the words of his lady. 

“Go, the boy needs you” her expression becomes stern when he asks if the darkness that slowly consumes the land is more urgent. 

“That can wait, now leave” and he does. 

He’s been exchanging letters back and forth with Tubbo, and each and every time the letters have been coated with magic, regional magic. Which means he only had to follow where the same type of magic felt stronger. 

It’s a six-day trip. Quite long if he was being honest. That is for riding horses and boating, who knows how long for walking. But he makes it, and thank Ianite that he makes it.

He finds that his son has been hurt badly by Technoblade, a name which he used to fear and now despises. Tommy had narrated the events as accurately as he could, but the details didn’t matter. One thing was clear, the Blood God was to pay. 

He calls upon the power of his lady, and the ocean and End answer. The raw fury runs along his veins and makes him stronger than any mere War God. 

He corners the man in the presidential house. Blood red eyes meet a pulsing blue, and they both draw their swords.

But there’s nothing a minor God can do against a Queen’s champion but bow. 

A god must punish their followers when they step out of line, so Ianite punishes when necessary.

He returns to the small hut in the woods Tommy and Tubbo had been staying in. The brunette was doing better, it showed in the color of his face, which had returned after taking a small vacation, but his condition was still dire.

“M’lady can heal him.” he tells Tommy, but the boy refuses to let his friend go. He refuses to give him his own son. 

“You can come with.” and that, that seems to please the blonde a bit. 

“What ‘bout Will?” And he remembers the boy is nothing but a boy. Fighting a war much too complex for him to fully understand. There are no children in war, only men who grew up too fast.

“He’s not himself right now, I’m sure he’ll be better when we return.” And isn’t that a thought, as if they were ever returning. He makes a mental note to ask Angrec if she can fix Wilbur. 

“Ok, well, when do we leave?” 

“Now”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! As always hope you had a good day! You can go and check out my other story too! Also, thanks to A_C_0 for being my beta, I really can't express how much I love all of my betas <3 
> 
> Anyways, that's all and thanks again!
> 
> Ps: Thanks to Livi for also helping out!


	27. horologium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Eret sees all the destruction he causes and manages to go back in time and fix it.  
> For: Short_Circuits

It had gotten to the point where people didn't even feel safe in their own homes. Eret, with all his power and strength, felt paranoid in his own castle. And isn't that ironic? When he had joined Dream, he was promised security, he was given control and status. The idea, on paper, sounded like paradise, an oasis in the middle of a sandy desert. When put into action, it felt like the scorching flames of hell itself. It had brought the cruelty of the realm Tartarus upon them all, not sparing a single person. The universe makes no distinction between the sinner and the saints.

He couldn't feel less guilty; which is why when he's offered an enchanted clock, by none other than Dream himself, he takes it. "Because it can't get worse than this, can it?" 

It's hard to work out the mechanisms of the device. Some cogs were missing and it required some sort of magic to actually power it. But when he does eventually fix it, he realizes the green-hooded blob hadn't really expected him to be able to do it. Dream hadn't taken into account how close Tubbo and he were, or how resourceful Tubbo could be. God knows where Tubbo had gotten the magic from, but he was too afraid to ask.

"Spin the first cog and the rest will start to move along." 

Or so Tubbo had told him. The boy knew the inner workings of magic. He, supposedly, had connections with things beyond human understanding. It couldn't be more confusing. 

Either way, the boy didn't explain how to choose the year. That's a slight problem. 

Time is hard to measure whilst time traveling, but he's sure he spent more time choosing the correct year and month than actually fixing his problem.

By the time he's where he needed to be in the first place, he's attended balls with the richest of the rich He's been in the future and skated on the sky, he met some of the biggest musicians on earth and seen dinosaurs with his own two eyes. 

He appears right on time to see his meeting with Dream, grabs his past self by the shoulders, and says, "Don't." The other's eyes widen, but he nods hesitantly. His past self only looks back once while turning away, as if making sure Eret's real. 

When he gets back to the present, to home, only Dream looks at him as if he were out of place. They make eye contact and Eret narrows his eyes.

He'll deal with the hunter later. 

In the end, Jschlatt never became president, nor did Wilbur, or Tommy. The presidency went directly to Tubbo. He couldn't be prouder. The power is in the hands of its rightful owner. 

He never becomes king, but hey, that's alright. 

The smiles on everyone's faces are worth the loss. 

He smiles too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back with another update! As always, thanks to Manu for being my beta <3
> 
> -Check my other book if you want to! 
> 
> And, have a good day/night!


	28. Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tubbo and the captain take care of Tubbo’s bees together. The Captain thinks about how much the boy has grown since he first met him, (and how proud he is of his son).  
> For: SMonarch (Anonymous)

“Cap look! The honey’s dripping!” Emerald green stares at deep blue, excitement and fondness is shared between them. 

The boy, his son, had been through a lot the last couple of months. Message after message had been sent, unfortunately, it’s not easy to communicate whilst living in different universes. Ianite and alliums had turned into their own personal mailing system. 

‘Whisper to the flower, your words will reach, I promise.’

When his son had come to him with Dream’s invitation, he had been hesitant to let go. ‘He’s but a teenager,’ he thought, but eventually, he let himself be pulled by the boy’s promises. 

“I’ll behave! But please! I want to see Tommy again!”

He pieced the story together allium by allium until the final message. 

“Dad please, I need you…”

His son had gone through so much. Too much for a child, too much for an adult. His new-found anxiety based on betrayal after betrayal.

Yet, he was so proud; for his son was standing, head held high. Able to look into his opponents' eyes and not falter nor hesitate. 

Worthy of the title of champion itself. No wonder his lady had shown so much interest in the boy. 

Innocent with a heart of gold, but cunning and wise at the same time. Innocence doesn’t reflect naiveté, nor does it reflect stupidity. 

Tubbo was born a leader. Meant to guide nations to greatness, but every great leader needs allies. And that’s where family comes in.  
His son had grown a lot without him, he had become responsible and disciplined, making choices after meditating. Not choosing with the heart, but with the mind. Listening to reason, looking out for his people. 

But he had much to learn, and yet, is that not a parent's job? Teaching their child what they must learn. 

“It’s overflowing Tubbo, you best get some bottles.”

“You’re right, I have some at home, come with me?” emeralds full of hope. 

“Always.” he promises, smiling lightly. 

They both tread softly through the meadow. Walking side by side as the sun gets ready for bed.

Miles away a boy cries, having been left alone in the company of a ghost. 

Universes away, a goddess weeps, her power fading quickly. 

A father and his son are reunited after months of separation and suffering. 

But at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been thinking, I'll probably finish the requests and end the book. Maybe start another one with a linear plot, idk. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha Hi! This is my first work so... I'm nervous. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Also, if you're interested in helping me write this or in being my beta reader hit me up in the comments!
> 
> Finally, if you want me to write something, leave it in the comments! (Basically, requests are open)


End file.
